


Pajama Day

by Vigilant_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Queen/pseuds/Vigilant_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity insists that they have a PJ day. Shenanigans involving cookies and a blanket fort ensue. <br/>Post 3x23 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the characters Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are not my own, they are property of the CW. The views and expressions exhibited in this fic are completely my own.

When Felicity finally plucked up the courage to brace the frigidness that was the freezing hardwood floor of the cottage, she took the duvet with her. Oliver be damned. It’s not like he needed the covers anyway. He’s practically a furnace – which is partially why it was so utterly inconceivable to leave their bed in the first place. But here she is. 

It was only after she threw her glasses on and finished her first cup of coffee that she realized it was raining outside. 

Frack crackers. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Oliver surprised her but more than made up for it by wrapping her arms around her front, resting them on her side and gently kissing that one spot just under Felicity’s right ear that always made her feel like melting. … 

“You cold? We can turn the heat up – or maybe close the windows if-“ 

Felicity cut him off with a kiss, turning slightly in his arms. 

“Already ahead of you. And yes, I’m cold, but that’s not the problem.” She glanced woefully up at him. Turning completely towards him, she leveled him with an unflinchingly serious glare and said solemnly, “ Oliver. It’s raining.” 

When he failed to have the proper reaction – obviously not grasping the gravity of the situation, she elaborated. 

“It’s pouring outside. I’m not going out there. We are stuck. Don’t tilt your head at me Oliver Jonas Queen!!! My hair will not cooperate, and I’m sorry, but your Porche is simply just meant to be a convertible and I refuse to sit and ride in it with the hood up. I wa – What?!?” 

She broke off as his head-tilt-of-confusion straightened out into one of his smiles that just seemed to bubble out of him. Pure happiness. She’d seen a lot more of those lately. It was only much later that she realized her pun. 

He merely chuckled a bit and said, “Nothing. We don’t have to go anywhere today. I’ll call the camp office and let them know we’ll be staying an extra day or so.” 

Felicity perked up a bit at that and as Oliver moved to fetch his phone he heard her exclaim, “We can have a PJ day!” 

That’s when he knew he’d end up in trouble. 

… 

“Preheat oven to 375oF” 

Oliver was perched on a bar stool in the kitchen while Felicity rummaged around the cabinets pulling out ingredients – and yes, they were both still in their pajamas despite Oliver’s persistent attempts to disrobe them. 

“Okay, I know I need two sticks of butter … and how much sugar?” 

“ ¾ cups of granulated sugar and ¾ cups of packed brown sugar.” 

Oliver read dutifully from the list he’d been given, somewhat surprised that Felicity actually trusted him to hold her tablet after the whole champagne incident the previous week. 

The tablet flew out of his hands. … Okay, so maybe not. 

However, Felicity returned her tablet to him after turning on some music and making sure it was playing at full volume. She giggled at his wince and sauntered back into the kitchen to mix the cookie dough. 

After a few minutes she looked up to find him sitting there with a pout, still staring at her. 

“Oliver, why don’t you go make a blanket fort while I finish up the cookies?” 

“Am I being dismissed?” 

He looked mildly offended. 

“I just can’t work under these conditions,” she said while waving the spatula in some kind of gesture between him and her. “I can’t focus with you looking at me like that.” 

He moved a few steps closer to her before she glared at him and pointed to the door. 

“OUT!” 

Oliver grudgingly gathered up all the pillows and blankets and began constructing a fort in front of the TV, figuring Felicity would later want to cuddle and eat the cookies while watching something. 

He finished placing the last pillow and threw the remaining blanket (set aside purposefully for suggling) and headed back towards the kitchen. He had passed through the doorway but before he could say, “Mission accomplished!” he paused.

Felicity was dancing around the kitchen using the spatula as a microphone, and by some miracle had failed to notice his entrance. 

“… Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future.   
I realized this is my last chance.   
She took my arm,  
I don’t know how it happened.   
We took the floor and she said,   
Oh don’t you dare look back   
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said, You’re holding back   
She said, Shut up and dance with me.   
This woman is my destiny  
She said, Oo – ”

And as Felicity turned and shimmied she locked eyes with Oliver and managed to grab the bowl of cookie dough before it went crashing to the floor. 

Before he could snag a bite, Felicity was hitting him. 

“It is RUDE to sneak up on people like that, even if it was your unofficial job for a while. You could’ve said something instead of just leaning in the doorway and watching me – ”

He promptly kissed her to apologize to which she merely responded, “Smug bastard” under her breath and snatched the cookie dough away from him. 

Returning to his stool, Oliver once more called out ingredients. 

“You’ve added the vanilla eggs flour salt baking soda Felicity???”   
“ yes yes yes not needed … ” 

Felicity froze, a small frown played at her lips and a crease formed between her eyes as she looked at him in horror, her mouth beginning to gape. 

“We don’t have any baking soda!” she wailed, her arms and shoulders wilting and her eyes staring morosely at the offending bowl of dough. 

“Well, we can still bake the cookies without…” He trailed off at her pointed look.   
“No, Oliver, we can’t. They won’t turn out right.” 

She sighed and looked so distraught that Oliver had moved to wrap her in his arms before he consciously made a decision to move. 

She looked up at him and he kissed her once lightly on the tip of her nose then moved on to her lips. 

“Oliver… what’re… you…. doing?”   
“Shh… I’m… kissing…away…your…sadness.” 

After a few minutes, Oliver paused to look between the bowl of cookie dough and Felicity before saying in a low voice, “I can think of plenty of other ways to use the cookie dough.” 

And in one big swoop he’d picked her up and snatched the bowl of cookie dough from the counter before carrying her off to the blanket fort amidst all her giggles. 

… 

It turned out to be a great day, even if they didn’t manage to stay in their PJs the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon


End file.
